1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve device, especially adapted for use in air cushions of plastic sheet.
2. Prior Art
Such valve devices are used, for example, in air cushions which are adapted to be arranged as buffers between articles which are packed for shipment, or for inflatable rubber boats etc. Known valve devices of this type have relatively many parts, and some parts can get lost. Even if retaining strips are used to connect the parts with each other, such strips may be broken, and therefore the known devices are not completely safe in this respect.